Scott and Callie Gallager topsy turvy
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: sequel to chaos read that first :)
1. Chapter 1

Scott And Callie Gallagar :episode 2:topsy-turviness

chapter 1  
Scott looked down at his hands and frowned as he tried to take off the medical gloves he had been wearing to help stop the bleeding of a victim quickly passed on to better trained medical personnel. His hands looked splotchy and red but he shrugged it off. He could live with a little rash if he saved someone's life. He was careful all the same not to let his family see his hands.  
Three weeks later and scott found himself doing CPR on the edge of a cliff by himself. His sister,dad and mother were trying to grab the rest of the people hanging off of the cliff a little ways down. scott wished for an AED, but he had not planned on this. The guy had been fine when they turned up, but it looked like a heart attack had come on suddenly and here he was. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Breath, breath.  
"rescue 7 scotty, where are you?" his dad yelled into scott's ear piece. scott spared a slit second to turn his microphone on so that he would no longer have to push a button to talk to the rest of his team. On the other hand it meant everyone could hear everything he said or did. scott responded out of breath trying to keep count of his compressions as well.  
"Victim...in...cardiac...arrest." breath, breath "Requesting...back...up...when...possible." breath, breath "One, two, three..." scott went back to counting under his breath. The other rescue truck appeared over the hill and stopped nearby. He barely noticed as his dad appeared beside him, placing a back board down beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
"Okay, roll him on three." Scott could only nod at this point, he was exhausted. dean counted and for a moment Scott stopped CPR as he helped dean roll the man onto the board. Scott quickly inserted a breathing tube.  
"Okay, lift on three." dean stated as lara picked up the other end and Scott moved slightly as the board was lifted into the air. As soon as it was level and stable, scott jumped onto the board to continue compressions. Dean moved the board quickly to rescue truck. Placing pads on the mans chest scott rolled off so that the defib machines could take over. He quickly grabbed the drugs inserted them into the IV line dean had just set up. He watched, trying to catch his breath as the drugs entered the man's veins. Finally the man's heart began to beat once again as the ambulance turned up to take the patient to hospital within five minutes dean lara and scott were back in the rescue truck as Scott sat in the backseat of the rescue truck His hands felt weird and he lifted them to his lap to take off the gloves only to find he was having some trouble. His hands were swelling, Scott struggled with the gloves, trying to get them off before a tear appeared and he just ripped them apart that way. His hands were more then just blotchy and swollen. They were beat red and the rash was now spreading up his arms. When lara turned round and said "You did really well back there, Scott." lara grinned before glancing at scott's hands.

"What happened?" lara climbed into the back seat and put on a new set of gloves before lifting Scott's right hand for inspection. Scott opened his mouth to respond but it felt like his throat was starting to swell shut, not to mention a very heavy weight on his chest.  
"Lara..." Scott's eyes grew wide as he tried to pull in air.  
"Scott? Scott!" lara grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it on Scott's face.

"dean, I need you! Scott's going into respiratory arrest!" scott mean while was clutching his chest trying desperately to bring air in. lara hooked up monitors in the car with shaky hands trying to figure out what was wrong. "Come on, scott. What's causing this?" lara mumbled barely heard over the alarms going off from the monitors direction.  
scott meanwhile knew what each of those alarms meant. He was crashing, and he could not tell lara that he might be having an allergic reaction. He was going to die because of a stupid pair of gloves. Shouts were heard as Heidi and jordan moved Scott out of the rescue truck. jordan noticed Scott's hands and the ripped gloved in the footwell before making a quick connection.

"He's having an allergic reaction! Change your gloves to non-latex and give me an Epi, quick! I need resuscitation drugs pumped into him now!" Jordan stated as callie handed him the drugs needed. jordan nodded his thanks before pushing them into scott's new IV line. For scott the room kept blinking in and out, he could see his family and friends over him yelling instructions to each other and felt it ironic that he was the victim here. Victim of stupid gloves. Suddenly the weight began to lift and scott was able to get some air in. The spots began to go away as more and more air began to flow, helped along by the oxygen mask.

"scott?" his dad was in his face. scott looked him in the eye and nodded his thanks. jordan smiled as he smoothed scott's hair against his head. callie lifted the head of the seat so that her brother was sitting up, the alarms were quiet as his oxygen levels and other vitals began to stabilize. Finally scott felt like he could say something to the large group standing wide eyed in front of him.  
"Thanks." scott whispered through the mask. "Latex." He rolled his eyes just as his body began to shake, the epi was doing it's job.

callie smiled and nodded as she grabbed a blanket and placed it over her brother.  
The rescue was quickly completed and scott found himself being transported to the ambulance . in truth scott felt exhausted, and sore as he looked at his sister who was watching the monitors.  
"I'll be fine." scott whispered. callie nodded and looked down at her older brother with a frown.  
"I've never been so scared in my life...your mic was still on. We could hear you struggling to breath, the monitors blaring and dean and lara yelling. Then we could't hear you breathing anymore and lara was yelling about respiratory arrest. We practically threw the victims out to the authority's waiting for them in our attempts to get to you." Callie shook her head.  
"Sorry to scare you." scott stated. callie gave a small laugh while shaking her head as she said im not the only one with an allergy looks like we need more epi pens ha Scott. Scott rolled his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
